Scary Movie
by just giddy
Summary: KBFW oneshot. katie always had a slight fear of scary movies and what comes after a night of sleeplessness due to creepy noises is certainly not her fault


**Well I drew this pic, and then I was like, Hehehe, o could make a story out of it. And then mentally I screamed SHAZAM! Because I'm cool like that. And yes, I am in-fact on a sugar high right now.**

**And because I don't feel like squeezing it in somewhere, everyone's gonna be a seventh year including Katie because I feel like doing the girl a favor and making her a year older so she's with all her buddies. So there. …… ;**

Fred figured it was a bad idea. Katie knew it was a bad idea. Hell, George knew solidly, for a fact, that it was a bad idea--but it's not like he wasn't going to sit back and enjoy the turn out like he planned to from keeping his mouth shut. To sum it all up, the three should've picked a comedy to watch that night rather than a horror movie.

George had borrowed Angelina's muggle-TV mechanisms so they would have some entertainment on the lonely summer night, she had even thrown in a few movies for them with her own raves on the selections. It sounded like fun until the pre-mentioned redhead pulled out a rather disturbing looking video case. He held up his decision from in front of the TV so Fred and Katie could catch a glance. The couple took a glance at each other from the couch as George popped it in before any rebuttals could be made.

Twisting a lock of golden blonde hair around her finger nervously, Katie thought she could make it through the movie alright and sleep through the night equally alright in Charlie's old room. She had slept over the Burrow countless times, it was practically home, and nothing vibrated secure-vibes like home did, so she figured she would be alright this time too.

Merlin's spotted socks she was wrong.

Katie Bell wouldn't call herself a coward or a chicken or a yellowbelly, wussy, baby, or a scaredy cat. She would pick other choice words that, although perhaps not that redeeming, nearly sat in perfect juxtaposition to the ones already mentioned. She had a few fears and stupid phobias like everyone, nothing to severely damaging. That was until she slept over Angelina's house the summer after their first year with Alicia.

Angelina's mother was half muggle and therefore set upon Ange some luxuries of being such a creature. She didn't conform the family to nonmagical ways because that would be crazy, and the muggle objects introduce went under several charms to make them even more luxurious. One such thing was a TV and video player. Well, fast forward to twelve years after her daughter's birth and there sat Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, curled up on the couch watching a horror movie. Well, Angelina and Alicia were curled up on the couch, poor Katie was curled up underneath a blanket half of the time so her green eyes were shielded from the grotesque images on the illuminated screen. That night was one of the most terrifying night for poor 12 year old Katherine Ann Bell.

She didn't sleep a wink that night, every noise making her jump which was shortly followed by a episode of quakes emitting from her frame. And the fact that she was the only one going through such fits, as Angelina and Alicia slept peacefully, it made the night and even bigger blow to her ego and self worth.

She had hoped it would never happen again. But Angelina was a horror-movie-whore, and everytime she slept over-whether it be in winter or summer breaks- they watched a new horror movie. As the years went on Katie started building up an immune system to the disturbing scenes and therefore the slumber afterwards became easier and easier. She had figured that the worst of it was behind her.

That was until George popped in that's night movie.

She spent most of the allotted 2 and a half hours buried in the capable arms of Fred Weasley. She was happy neither of them could see how contorted her face became as she hid it in Fred's clean-white-cotton-shirt from the graphic scenes and as the noises became more and more disturbing.

How embarrassing.

By the time she laid her head down on Charlie's old pillow, on the fourth floor, every noise nearly made her scream in fright.

So much for building up an immunity.

Yet by two in the morning she had been able to finally fall asleep after nearly three hours of staring up at the ceiling. However her slightly-restless sleep was soon disturbed by a very peculiar noise. It was odd because it was inbetween a moan and a creak, followed by soft steps. This sent her adrenaline running along with the last of her self respect. And it wasn't as if this was a one time occurrence, it continued on and on and on. After five minutes of this she threw back the covers, softly padded to the door of her room, opened it just enough to squeeze through before quickly tiptoeing across the room to where Fred was no doubt half asleep, before repeating the same steps in opposite order.

"_Fred_!" she hissed as she shook his shoulder rather violently, "_Fred! Fred wake up_!"

The red head murmured something in his sleep as he turned away from the wall and onto his back. Struggling to open his eyes he rub his face roughly, "Wha' iz i'?"

"I heard a noise," she whispered, nearly jumping again as the noise reverberated through her bones. "You hear that?"

Finally prying open one eye he stared up at her through one brown orb, "Wha'? I didn' hear a 'hing."

"_Fred_," she hissed, gripping on of his hands rather hard.

"What?" he asked, both eyes now open in time to hear the sound that had been plaguing poor Katie reverberate through the whole house. His eyes darted up to her as he propped himself up on his elbows, "What was that?"

She rolled her eyes as he pushed off the sheets and grabbed his wand off the nightstand as he stood up, clad in white tee shirt and-

"Polka dots Fred?" she quirked an eyebrow at him in the half-dark having just caught sight at his boxers in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Plaid Katie?" he mimicked her gesture, catching sight of her shorts.

She started a scowl and a scoff but as Fred had already left the room she wasn't apt to being left behind. "Fred wait! I'm coming!"

"You're going to wake everyone up Kates," the red head half scolded in the dark hallway as she frightfully clung to his left arm, walking slightly in his wake as to be shielded from whatever it was making that dreadful noise if it decided to come after them. "No need to shout."

"You're not going to impress anyone, Fred" She said automatically, cocking an eyebrow up at him as he murmured '_lumos_' and the tip of his wand gave off a warm light that encircled the pair. "No need to flex."

"_pfft-please-tssh-wha-no-what?" _he stammered pathetically and rather embarrassedly as she whipped his head towards her, "_I am not!"_

"_Do you want to wake everyone up_?" she hissed before he could rebut further.

"_You are so-" _he whispered back hurriedly before being cut off by another rather disturbing groan which sent Katie into a full-body flinch.

Embarrassing? Still very much so.

At such a spastic jolt coming from his side, Fred turned his head towards her once again, except this time much more slowly with a large smirk on his face.

"Shut up," she told him.

"I don't think I said a word," he whispered back as they headed down the stairs, holding his wand out as a beacon into the dark. With every step Katie tried to convince herself that it was probably nothing. With every step Fred tried to convince himself that he was, in fact, not flexing.

As they proceeded through the third floor hallway, Fred couldn't help notice that Katie continued to quake in fright, walking with a death grip on his arm, her green eyes large and staring into the darkness ahead, her mouth hanging slightly open, looking rather much like a scared and lost kitten.

He smiled down at her at that. _kitty-Kat _….it had a nice ring.

"You have terrific bed head," he commented as she jumped three feet in the air as Ginny's cat brushed past her leg.

She looked up at him, her bangs looking more wild than if she just stepped off her broom, the rest of her hair a complete mess and half way to a blonde fro, her green eyes wide, her eyebrows lost somewhere in that messy head of hair, her sun freckles standing out against her pale-fright and her mouth still hanging on it's hinges.

He was expecting her to say something snappy, something in her usual sarcastic manner, but she seemed as if she was in a trance. That was until Ginny's cat once again brushed pasted her leg, bringing her back into the circle of light that encased them.

"You pull it off rather dashingly too Mr. Weasley," she said with a light laugh, looking up at him as she bent down to grab black-and-white-furred Oreo.

"Do we really have to take that thing with us?" Fred asked as they approached the last staircase before reaching the kitchen.

"Do you think he wants to face that creepy noise the rest of the night on his own?" she asked as she balanced the long haired cat on her left hip, still clutching his arm with her right as the noise sounded through the house again.

"I think if he wants company," Fred said, pushing his wand into Katie's hand before taking the cat out of her other and placing the feline roughly on the floor and taking back his wand, "he can go find Ginny."

"Fred," Katie groaned, grabbing hold of his arm again as he not-so-nicely pushed the cat in the direction of Ginny's room.

"What?" he asked, "That thing hates me!"

"_Ssh!" _she hissed at his outcry before the noise filled the house once again and she gripped his arm tighter. She looked back up at him as he turned towards her and the two mentally agreed it was time to continue on down the dark stairs and Fred muttered 'nox', leaving them in complete darkness.

The two shuffled to the top of the flight of stairs, each grabbing the railing while Katie still refused to let go of his arm. They went as quietly as possible, Katie never knew she could hold her breath for so long and with each new descent down each new stair, the noise became more apparent and new, lower sounds could be heard as well.

As their bare feet settled on the tile floor, Katie's short nails dug farther into Fred's freckled skin as he flicked on the kitchen light.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" four voices chorused.

"What the hell?!" Fred shouted, his color draining from his face as Katie let out an noise of disgustation, "When did that thing get here?" he pointed to the plump blonde with his wand.

"Will you put that away?" Percy demanded half heartedly as Penelope Clearwater hid behind his small frame embarrassed at the circumstances at which they were found.

"Will you get that thing out of my house?" he shot back, still rather disturbed by the scene he just saw.

It's not everyday you find your older brother snogging in the kitchen, in the middle of the night with his girlfriend, both of which were emitting noises associated with the ones heard in a horror movie.

"Sometimes you can be so immature Fred," Percy said in his usual pompous attitude. "I mean really, you are so-"

"For the love of Merlin," Fred groaned, rolling his eyes, "I can't deal with this now. Can I try and make you see sense in the morning? You two have kept us up all night." he motioned towards Katie who was still holding onto his arm, which Percy didn't fail to miss and smirk at.

"Why of course, little brother," he sneered, "I'm _so sorry _I interrupted you two." "Interrupted…?" Fred repeated, rubbing the back of his neck with a yawn, "wait-…wait…wait…-_what_?"

"I think he's saying we were having a lovely night of horrid love making," Katie supplied from his side. "But I thought I told you not to tell anyone."

"Well George must've realized from the bottom bunk," he mused, playing along, "After all we were right above him and you're not so subtle Kates."

"_Can't _say it's one of my strengths," she agreed with a forced giggle, wrapping her arm around his more. "Though you're not that hush-hush either."

Fred rolled his eyes, mocking himself in fake mock, "I tried but you're oh so captivating darling-"

"Must you-" Percy groaned, glaring at his younger brother as Katie pretended to blush easier than she had expected.

"Yes we must be going back," Fred smirked, wrapping his arm around Katie's shoulders and she snaked an arm around his waist as he spun them around so they faced the stairs. "Should I flick the lights off on the way out?" he questioned innocently enough at which Percy stammered and Penelope blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I'll take that as a yes," and with that the kitchen was reimbursed in darkness.

* * *

"So how did you sleep dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked the next morning, a plate full of hot fluffy pancakes in her hand. 

"Well I for one had the craziest dream ever," Fred said, taking three pancakes off the saucer and placing them in his plate before putting two on Kate's, "Plaid and Polka-dots went on this crazy night time adventure where they found Glasses and Water having a go at it."

Percy, who had been drinking orange juice at the time, sprayed it everywhere while the middle aged witch knew not to try and comprehend her sons' situations before her morning coffee.

"That's completely uncalled for!" the older redhead shouted, rebalancing his horn-rimmed glasses. "Why must you always be such a-"

"-don't bother finishing that Percival," His mother said evenly, lifting her mug up to her lips from next to him.

"Anyway," Fred continued, sitting next to Katie on the bench against the yellow-palsy colored wall. "Plaid and Polka-dots now have a memory that they will never be rid of." he concluded, pouring both himself and Katie a glass of orange juice before passing the syrup to her.

"Why aren't you ever that nice to me?" George questioned from the other side of Fred.

"Do you have plaid shorts?" Fred questioned with a cocked eyebrow and as George was about to answer the other continued, "No, no you don't." George leant over his twin and grabbed the syrup Katie had discarded before sitting back with a defeated huff.

"But you know, it's funny," Fred continued to commentate, "It was if Glasses and Water were having their grand old time right about…there," he said, pointing to the counter across from the stairs with his fork, "I'm telling you, scary movies will give you disturbing images."

"So true," Katie second and Percy stood up in aggravation, his chair scraping across the floor.

"Oh sit down Percy," Mrs. Weasley said calmly, adding more cream to her coffee.

"Isn't it though darling?" Fred asked, picking up the act again and smiling brightly at the blonde.

"Remind me never to watch one again," she half pouted, slinking her arms around his shoulders. "They're awfully terrifying," she said, brushing her hand through his bed-headed bangs. "Very much like Water and Glasses."

He smiled, snaking an arm around her waist before planting his mouth on top of hers, biting lightly her bottom lip playfully before pulling away half heartedly.

"Fred," Katie flushed as he pulled away a moment later. "Not at the breakfast table, it's-"

"COMPLETELY UNAPPROPIATE!" Percy finished for her, pointing at the two of them, "Why does he get away with chastising me when he goes and does that?" he questioned his mother angrily.

"Chastising you…?"Molly traveled off, setting her cup on the table, looking critically at her son, "Was…was Penelope here last night?"

"Wha-what?" Percy stammered, "Mother no!"

"I think she was," she challenged, standing up as well and putting her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you no girls after lights out?"

"What about that?" he screeched, pointing to Fred who had become quite comfortable, letting his head fall on Katie's shoulder with a yawn.

"IT'S TEN IN THE MORNING NOT MIDNIGHT!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY WERE DOING LAST NIGHT?! THEY ARE FAR MORE IRRESPONISBLE THAN ME! _I_ WAS HEADBOY AFTER ALL AND…"

"I thought you were playing around," Katie whispered to Fred as they watched the fight in front of them.

"I was," the redhead answered, "Except for the parts about you and just then."

"Oh."

"Is that bad?" he asked, craning his head to look at her better, "You still look terrific with bed-head by the way."

She automatically ran a hand through her hair as she watched his hand lace with hers under the table. "…no, it's not." She glanced at him to see a wide smile spread across his face before reaching up to plant a kiss on her jaw line.

"_So Percy,"_ Fred interrupted the two's row, slipping a strong arm around Katie and pulling her close, "Would slipping Katie the tongue be inappropriate as well?" he asked, leaning in as he did so, leaving Katie nothing to do but quarter-heartedly fend him off.

"_YESSSSS FREEEEED_!" everyone but one at the table shouted at him.

After all, Katie was rather tempted to put an occupied sign on the nearest pantry, broom closet or shed she could find.

So yeah, I was going to end it sooner but I was like nooooooooooooo, I need fluffiness like the kind good pancakes always have. Yeah, terrible metaphor but whatever.

But some of you may be wondering wtf percy's doing home cause didn't he leave n jazz? Yeah, this hit me last night while I was trying to sleep, not fun. But yeah, since technically this takes place the summer before OOTP aka when Percy leaves. So yeah, this was at the beginning of the summer and so nothing happened yet. Or you can pretend that was the fight that sent him packing even though it's ridiculous.

Lots o love!


End file.
